


First Kisses

by oneatatime



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: "You're not going anywhere," Tori said menacingly, and Dustin thoughtoh, shitfor a moment because she sounded evil as hell, but then she smiled and he thoughtoh, phew. Not Evil Tori. Just normal, I'm not quite dumb enough to argue with you right now, Tori.
Relationships: Dustin Brooks/Shane Clarke/Tori Hanson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tokusatsu Kisses Flash Ficathon 2020





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authenticaussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticaussie/gifts).



Dustin could hear the two of them talking as he rethreaded his shoelaces. Wouldn't do to have a shoe fly off in the middle of training again. Though the thought of Cam's face as one of his Adidas sailed into the tree next to Cam's head, that made Dustin snicker. Again. Cam'd gone back to Ninja Ops, muttering something about coffee. 

Okay, so that wasn't all that unusual for Shane and Tori to talk, right? It wasn't like they'd never talked to each other before! Yeah, they trained a lot and that didn't need words, and they yes-Sensei'd and but-Cam'd a lot, and that didn't really need words, either, but they did talk to each other. With or without Dustin. And sometimes it was just him and Shane, or just him and Tori! 

Shane was a dumbass (and Dustin thought this with a truckload of fondness) but Tor' could be kinda dumb herself sometimes (even more fondness). So the two of them didn't need an idiot-to-human translator. Most of the time they got on okay, especially if Shane kept his mouth shut when Tori was making that face. Dustin didn't need to be there to help them. 

It was okay that Dustin wasn't there, too. Whatever they were doing. They didn't have to share everything. Maybe they'd tell him what they were doing, maybe they wouldn't. 

He tied the last careful double knot, then jogged forward into the clearing. "Hey, guys-"

He stared. 

".....guys?"

Tori and Shane were kissing. Kissing! And neither one of 'em looked like they knew anything about how to do it. Tori leaned against Shane who had his butt pressed up against a tree. One of Tori's hands was sort of flapping about behind Shane's shoulder, while the other one was threaded through his hair. Shane was making some amazingly embarrassing sounds, and every now and then he stopped and giggled. But they were both smiling in between kisses.

Kissing! 

He repressed a pang of not-quite-jealousy, because it was okay. (He wanted it to be okay.) They didn't share everything about everything with each other. There was crap he did with Tori that he didn't do with Shane, and the other way round, too. It was okay. It really was okay. 

He smiled, and turned to jog back out again, but Tori somehow had a hand on his wrist, and then he found himself yanked up real close. 

"You're not going anywhere," Tori said menacingly, and Dustin thought _oh, shit_ for a moment because she sounded evil as hell, but then she smiled and he thought _oh, phew_. Not Evil Tori. Just normal, I'm not ~~quite~~ dumb enough to argue with you right now, Tori.

"Yeah?" he said, a little breathless. They were both so close to him, and there was that light in Shane's eyes. That sweetness. 

Tori had a hand on his cheek. 

Shane kissed his other cheek, and Tori's lips found his, and then he made his own really embarrassing sounds. This was _awesome._


End file.
